One purpose of a container (e.g. a case) for an electronic device is to protect the device from wear and to help protect the device from shock if the case with the electronic device therein is dropped. Generally, such containers are designed to be lightweight so that a user can easily transport the device comfortably, without strain. Containers for electronic devices are numerous and varied in design. For example, some containers may include carrying handles, structural portions, and purposeful cushioning areas, all of which enable the user to more safely transport the electronic device without damage.
One purpose of a vehicle mounting apparatus for an electronic device is to affix the electronic device, either temporarily or permanently, in or on a vehicle, such as an automobile, for the purpose of allowing the electronic device to be viewed, heard, or physically operated. Prior art shows that electronic devices are typically secured to the dashboard, floor, or windshield, or other surfaces of an automobile, using suction cups, adhesive tape, screws, plastic clips, or any other type of fasteners known in the art. Some of these fasteners result in permanent mounting of the electronic device.
Permanent mounting of devices has several drawbacks, such as preventing the user from moving the device to an alternate vehicle and preventing the user from retaining the electronic device if and when the user dispossesses the vehicle. Additionally, the permanent mounting of electronic devices in a vehicle, if attempted to be undone, almost inevitably results in damage to the surface of the vehicle where mounting hardware was affixed. For example, screw-holes or non-removable adhesive residue may be left in or on the mounting surface. This can lower re-sale value and is usually forbidden on leased vehicles.
Non-permanent mounting apparatus for electronic devices thus have merit over permanent mounting apparatus but, nevertheless, still have there own drawbacks. Prior art shows that non-permanent mounting apparatus for electronic devices are typically large and/or heavy, sometimes 2 to 3 times larger than the average size of the electronic device and sometimes 4 to 5 times heavier than the electronic device. The relative size and weight of the non-permanent mounting device allows the non-permanent mounting device to non-permanently affix the electronic device in or on the automobile and to have some portability for moving the device and mounting apparatus to an alternative vehicle. However, the non-permanent mounting apparatus shown in the prior art offer no protection to the electronic device when being transported and offer no ability to safely transport the electronic device, via airplane, train, etc., without potential damage. Additionally, the relative size and weight of the non-permanent mounting apparatus shown in the prior art prevents the non-permanent mounting apparatus from being suitably comfortable or purposeful for transporting the electronic device and mounting apparatus.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for alternative containers for devices, such as electronic devices, and mounting equipment therefore.